The Sky Is Blue
by Cugami
Summary: SasuNaru. Sequel to Blue. Sasuke hadn't feared death or danger for a long time, because he had no reason to.


Disclaimer: Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Notes: This is a sequel to Blue, since that series was meant to be left off like that to develop for something else. This sequel was supposedly a one-shot fic but looks like it's another series. Might not be as long as Blue, though.

Thanks for reading :)

------------

The Sky Is Blue

--------------

"It might be fun, you know… and then…"

For the umpteenth time, Sasuke had wondered if Naruto could ever shut up. Sleep was hard to come by even if he was at home and in bed, let alone somewhere in the middle of a forest and in a mission. It wasn't often that their teams shared a mission and he did appreciate Naruto's company, much as he'd want to deny that fact. It almost brought back childhood memories, the good and hilarious ones. He was selective when it came to reminiscing. As much as possible, he didn't want to think about what had happened. Some things a person could live without. And then some things, one just couldn't help but remember even if he didn't want to.

"…are you even listening?!"

Sasuke nodded even though he couldn't remember the first thread of the conversation. There was hardly a conversation to begin with. This was the irritating part. Day one was always good because if their teams were together, they knew it would be a challenging assignment and there would always be the old rivalries to keep the long and boring journey fun.

Day two, on the other hand, would be irritating for Sasuke. If it had been a calm and peaceful travel, which was always the case, Naruto would be talking about anything he could come up with. 

And if it was really a long journey, there would be a day three of these incessant talks. On this day, their teammates were smart enough to suggest scouting the area or rest in small groups. Knowing the problem, Sasuke knew they just didn't want to be in the same spot he was in. It was too obvious. If they were pairing up for safety's sake then the least likely pair would be two Anbu captains. Sometimes he missed the Naruto who was business-like and with a murdering streak. On the other hand, that Naruto stabbed his liver and the cause of why he now had a new one. 

Sighing, he closed his eyes and lay on the branch they were in. He was determined to get some decent sleep. Naruto's nonstop ramblings were good for a lullaby, hopefully. He doubted it.

"About time you wake up!"

Sasuke yawned, still half-asleep. He couldn't believe that he actually fell asleep while Naruto was in the middle of some story the night before. He opened his eyes and quickly closed it again. Forgetting that he was on a tree branch and on incredibly high ground was a mistake. The sun blared down at him and he could see white dots, swirling even with eyes closed.

"Come now, Sasuke-chan, it isn't becoming of a captain to be so lazy."

When he opened his eyes once again, he saw the white mask that belonged to Naruto. And before he could sit up, his stomach lurched as he found himself in a freefall with Naruto firmly gripping his shoulders. 

Years worth of training pushed panic out of his mind and his muscled tensed, grabbing Naruto by the arm to change the position of their fall. If they couldn't land on their feet, he would make sure not to land head first.

But, Naruto had always been stubborn. And if this was one of his jokes, Sasuke wasn't amused. Naruto was adamant that they crash with their heads.

They fell.

And kept falling.

"Damnit!"

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke's eyes snapped open, sharingan at a ready but unfocused. Naruto's initial instinct of stepping away from Sasuke was ignored mainly because they were on a tree, and Sasuke's grip on him was too hard. 

"Look at me, Sasuke." Naruto slapped Sasuke's cheek lightly, wondering what just happened, "Look at me."

Something glinted and Naruto barely had enough time to stop the kunai from slashing his throat, His eyes narrowed at Sasuke, who was now glaring at him. "What is your problem?!" 

"Are you trying to kill me?" Sasuke hissed, still catching his breath.

The furrowed brows and confused look answered Sasuke's question. He watched as Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned tiredly against the trunk. He was still confused but he would ask another day. 

"I'll head down and look for the others. Stay here and get some rest." Naruto stood from his perch and jumped to a lower branch one after another, leaving Sasuke without a glance back.

Sasuke sat there, calming his nerves. He looked up, frowning, trying to decipher that nightmare. He could only understand one thing. 

Naruto would be the death of him.


End file.
